


酒/Alcohol

by fannyz_7



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyz_7/pseuds/fannyz_7
Summary: 班帕酒后一夜情垃圾车（。现代背景贼他妈ooc（。





	酒/Alcohol

与惯常的无数个酒吧之夜一样，罗密欧自从和朱丽叶好上就不与朋友们一道来酒吧了，而茂丘西奥大约又是和提伯尔特去哪个厕所隔间操对方去了。  
班伏里奥一个人坐在吧台喝酒。  
把脑子泡在酒精里着实让他舒爽，不用去为那操蛋的生活感到窝心，时不时还可以在酒吧猎个艳——

比如现在。  
班伏里奥嗅到一股香甜的气息，一转头发现一个高挑又美貌的人坐在了他旁边。美人是个男的，但这并不重要。班伏里奥喜欢女人，但也不讨厌男人。美人，只要是美人，一切都是好的。  
美人从兜里掏出来一包香烟，用细长又好看的手指夹住了烟，送到嘴边，“叮”地一声甩开打火机的盖，然后——  
然后班伏里奥用左手按住了他欲要点火的那只手，又用放下酒杯的右手把烟从美人的嘴边取下来，叼进自己嘴里。  
不愧是美人的烟，连含过的滤嘴都是甜的。  
“这个酒吧禁烟，美人。”班伏里奥对他笑笑，“第一次来？但我觉得你很面熟。”  
这绝非出自什么下三滥的搭讪，班伏里奥绝不会容许自己用这么蹩脚的句子去搭讪这样一个美丽的面孔，所以他此刻说的是实话，他确实觉得这个人眼熟，但泡在酒精里的脑子拒绝回答他到底是在哪里见过这张脸。  
“一杯Martini，给这位美人。”班伏里奥向吧台里面的服务生招招手，“不知我有没有这个荣幸邀你喝一杯？”班伏里奥看向那人琥珀似的眼睛，试图从里再挖出一些自己熟悉的信息，却只得到了对方的点头示意。  
班伏里奥把口中的烟取下来，放回那个人手边的烟盒里。

没过多久他们就在旁边的破旧宾馆房间里互相交换彼此还带着酒精的唾液。  
“等一下，你还没有告诉我你的名字，求婚失败的小美人。你不会希望我在做爱时也叫不出你的名字吧？”班伏里奥揪了一把对方的头发，把两个人从难舍难分的亲吻中分离开来。他班伏里奥好歹也算是个有原则的人，譬如他从不跟不知道名字的人做爱。  
“我想你还是不知道比较好。你可以随便叫我什么，我不介意。”对方垂下眼来看着他，拒绝的话语配上酒精和情欲双重催化下泛红的肌肤，以及蒙上迷雾的双眼，都让班伏里奥兴致更盛。  
“可我介意。”班伏里奥把对方逼死在自己和门框的角落里，一手摩挲着对方略带胡茬的下巴戏谑地说。尽管对方比他高挑，他却能轻轻松松地把他压制在门板上。  
“你难不成是什么大人物，有着说不出来的名字？”班伏里奥边说边让另一只手钻进对方的腰与门板的空隙。  
噢，这令人着迷的腰线，隔着衬衫都辣得要命。他一边想着，一边顺着这曲线往下，延伸到对方扎着衬衣的西装裤下。  
“还是说……我压根不值得你报上姓名？”班伏里奥掐了一把圆润又紧致的臀肉，感到对方明显地呼吸一滞。  
班伏里奥捏着对方的下巴抬起头又与他接吻，对方的吻技不算差，但终究比不过自己。班伏里奥的舌卷着他的舌在双方的口腔中缠斗，他越是想抢回舌头的控制权，班伏里奥就越是不让。水声从唇舌间流连出来，两个人的前胸后背都早已汗湿了一片。但是对方实在是有些……太高了，这搞得班伏里奥虽然主动权在手，但也依旧很快缺氧，他只好不得不放过对方的舌头一回。他用大腿蹭了蹭对方裤间鼓鼓当当的部位，两个人都勃起了，半斤八两。  
“让我们去床上吧，宝贝儿。”班伏里奥扯着对方的脖子往下，好让他能贴着对方的耳朵说话。他也不管不顾嘴角的水渍蹭到对方的耳垂上，反倒语毕还轻轻啮咬了一下。  
“……好。”他听到对方的喉结滚动，吐出了一个气息不稳的音节。

两个人缠抱在一起，艰难地挪动到了床边，鞋子早就不知道什么时候被踢飞，但裤子还老老实实地穿在两人身上。衣料和被单发出摩擦的声音，班伏里奥忍不住有点怀念美妙的姑娘们，毕竟裙子脱起来可比裤子快捷多了。  
可又有哪个姑娘比得上他现在跟前这个？高挑的美人儿眼角泛了红，看上去蓬松柔软的头发散乱在额间，起伏的胸膛带出断断续续的吐息，原本一丝不苟束在西装裤里的白衬衫被拉扯出来，凌乱地摊在汗湿的肌肤上，露出一截漂亮的腹肌。这着实是再撩人不过了。  
而且他的声音又好听。班伏里奥实在是想听听这美人在他的顶弄下会不会发出更加好听的浪叫，这让他光是想想就觉得自己又硬了几分，阳物摩擦着绷紧的布料诉说着欲求。别着急，小兄弟，美餐总得料理好了才轮得到自己享用。班伏里奥努力地试图让自己稍微冷静那么一点儿，免得让急躁弄伤了对方。

“你真是我见过最辣的小美人了，什么样的姑娘会抛弃你？说出来好让我嘲笑她实在是没有眼光。”班伏里奥脑子飞快地转，手上和嘴上的动作也是一点儿没停，他忙着取悦身下这个他还不知道名字的小美人——但没关系，他班伏里奥总会有办法让他说出来的。  
他从对方的颈侧亲吻到喉结，在这里停留了许久，一只手从袒露的小腹伸进去，摸到微微突出的肋骨，摸到平滑紧实的胸膛，他大概还能感受到对方此时快速的心跳，“砰、砰”，有节奏得很。  
当班伏里奥按上那凸起的点时，身下的人整个一挺，无意识蜷起的膝盖也顶到了班伏里奥的小兄弟，他倒抽一口凉气，咬在对方喉结上的牙齿也不当心重了力道。  
对方吃痛地呻吟出声，环在背上的手也揪紧了班伏里奥的衣服，班伏里奥便急忙收了咬劲，转为轻柔地舔吻和玩笑似的啮咬。随后他又凑上去亲吻他，小美人刚才吃了痛，报复似的懒得搭理班伏里奥舌头的求欢，班伏里奥便粗暴地侵略进来，把自己的舌自己的唾液尽数喂给对方，直到对方泛红的眼角疑要淌出泪来，班伏里奥才松开口，去吮走那还没成形的泪珠。  
班伏里奥自知理亏，继续想着要讨好身下的人，于是他伏下身去，解开对方的皮带，将他早就看不顺眼的西装裤扯下去丢到地上。他隔着早已湿透的内裤布料亲吻着那被包得严严实实的可怜小家伙，尽管他自己的现在也正硬得发疼，烧灼着他的理智。躺着的那位已经开始因为这样的刺激发出断断续续的呻吟，不自觉地扭着腰挺动着寻求更多欢愉。  
班伏里奥扯开无用的布料，被压抑许久的性器一下子弹出蹭到他的鼻尖，前端还在泊泊不断地往外溢出液体，班伏里奥只是稍微伸舌舔了一口，对方就发出了更为尖利的吸气声。  
从舔弄前端，到吞入龟头，再到吞入整根，床上人的呼吸一次比一次急促，挺腰扭动地一次比一次更甚。班伏里奥被按着脑袋，性器往窄小的喉处送得更深。班伏里奥觉得有些口酸，但他依旧不紧不慢地用不太灵活的舌尖挑弄口中的这根性器。他沿着青筋地纹路描摹，他绕着圈儿勾画，他用牙齿轻轻地打上稍纵即逝的印记，又在一次又一次节奏缓慢的吞吐中把对方的欢愉吞吃进更深处。

身下人最终还是在班伏里奥的口中交代了自己，他发出一声好听的呜咽，然后就变成剧烈的喘息。班伏里奥缓缓吐出软绵绵的阴茎，上面还挂满它自个儿流出的液体，又湿又软地垂头搭在一边。班伏里奥直起身来，把自己的T恤脱掉甩到一边，解开皮带让裤子松松垮垮地挂在腰间。他低头瞅见小美人还陷在上一段高潮的迷雾中，两眼失神地瞅着班伏里奥的头顶，眼角仿佛比刚才更红了点，他大张着口呼吸，衣扣尽数散开使得裸露的胸膛起伏得更加明显，意乱情迷的喘气声像海浪一样一潮一潮地拍进班伏里奥的耳朵里。  
班伏里奥反射性地吞咽了一下，结果他就把小美人射在他嘴里的那些都咽了下去。好吧，他并不在意这些。嘴角还流下了少许残余，但他已经迫不及待地再去低头吻他，好让他也尝尝情欲中的自己是个什么味道。小美人毫无精力回应他的这个亲吻，但也不妨碍班伏里奥依旧能让两个人的舌头搅个天翻地覆，搅得身下人连怎么呼吸都忘了，在缺氧中才又找回眼神的焦点。  
“你，你……”对方本意欲指控班伏里奥，却又什么也没说下去。  
“叫我的名字，班伏里奥，我之前说过的。”班伏里奥愉快地亲亲他的嘴角，其实他已经从短暂地抓回来的理智里想起了对方是谁，他们确实打过照面，而且他还和他的兄弟们关系不小。  
“你还是不愿意亲口告诉我你的名字？”班伏里奥揉搓着对方胸前的红点，激得对方一个激灵眯起了眼。琥珀似的眼珠子依旧泛着水光，这让班伏里奥喜欢得不得了，班伏里奥又伏下身去用嘴取悦另一边，边舔边咬还边要含含糊糊地说话。  
“我知道，我知道朱丽叶看上了我的好哥们才会拒绝的你。”听到朱丽叶的名字，身下人又瑟缩了一下，似是拒绝一般地推推班伏里奥的脑袋。  
“我就不一样了，我还想着谁能抱走你这样的美人，那真是运气好到家了。”班伏里奥才不理睬他，自顾自地继续说着，“虽然不是要说我的好哥们罗密欧的坏话，但我还是觉得朱丽叶傻，怎么连你这样的都不要。你说是吧，帕里斯，帕里斯·艾斯卡勒斯？”  
听到班伏里奥准确地报出自己的姓名，怀中人——现在应该称作帕里斯，又动了动，随即又放弃了挣扎，因为班伏里奥确实给他带来了短暂的欢愉，让他姑且地忘记了自己失败的求婚。  
班伏里奥终于玩弄够了帕里斯的乳头，他把它们玩得又红又肿。但他离开之前还要再恋恋不舍地啄上两小口，然后他又爬回来亲吻帕里斯。天知道他为什么这么喜欢亲吻他，亲吻帕里斯的时候总让班伏里奥觉得像是泡在美酒中一样美好，帕里斯的唇舌之间总有一股香甜气，就像酒精一样让他醉心又上瘾。  
“朱丽叶真是错失了一个尤物。”他俩的唇瓣都没完全分离，班伏里奥就吐出一句叹息。  
“……闭嘴，要做就好好做，不要再提别人了。”帕里斯按住班伏里奥的脑袋，把他还未说出来的下半句话吞进了复又交缠的唇齿间。帕里斯也开始怀有进攻性地攻略班伏里奥的口腔，唇枪舌剑你来我往，似是一场决斗了。先前精疲力尽的阴茎又扬起头来，渴求新一轮的欢愉。  
帕里斯用腿把挂在班伏里奥腰间的牛仔裤蹭下去，勾着他的腰让两人的性器隔着薄薄一层布料相互摩擦。班伏里奥为此发出一声闷哼。家猫发起情来可比野猫美味个百倍千倍。他干脆伸手剥掉自己的内裤，好在牛仔裤还挂在自己的腿上没有完全掉下去，他顺手把安全套从裤兜里摸出来。  
“总还是要做点措施。”班伏里奥咬开小包装袋的时候说。  
沾着少许润滑油的手指滑向帕里斯的臀瓣中间，帕里斯听话地跟着挺腰抬臀，勾在班伏里奥腰上的双腿又紧了紧，裸露的性器再一次碰撞到一起，两人都不约而同地喘息出声。  
“你真是要我的命。”班伏里奥咬紧下唇，把灼热的呼吸喷在帕里斯的耳边，同时把手指探入那未经开垦过的后穴。  
“啊……嗯……”异物的侵入让帕里斯不安分地扭了扭，环在班伏里奥脖子上的双手把班伏里奥的头紧紧地压在自己的耳边。班伏里奥安慰似的吻吻他的嘴角，帕里斯的紧张让他有些难以进行，他用另一只手去撸动帕里斯的阴茎，前端的突然刺激让帕里斯叫出好听的呻吟声，腰高高地挺起，倒是把班伏里奥的手指顺利地更吞进去了几分。  
“哈啊……不要……同时……唔……！”班伏里奥仍在试图探索帕里斯的内里，前面的刺激也在不停地给予着他。支离破碎的语句从帕里斯口中不断逸出，他把手指插进班伏里奥的头发里要与他接吻，班伏里奥顺从地任这只小猫啃咬他的嘴巴，他享受似的吞吃帕里斯唇齿间的香甜气息，两只手指也终于可以顺利地进出小穴了。  
当班伏里奥还想加第三根手指时，帕里斯制住了他的手。  
“快点儿……进来吧。”帕里斯红着眼睛求他，班伏里奥哪里遭受得住。停留在穴口的龟头也感受到一张一缩的邀请，叫嚣着要让身体的主人赶紧占有眼前这个性感尤物。

班伏里奥还是尽了自己最大可能，慢慢地将性器没入帕里斯的后穴，他的肩膀传来一阵刺痛——帕里斯张口咬住了他。  
“你可以吗？”班伏里奥拍拍帕里斯的屁股，他还没有完全地进去，两根手指的扩张显然不够，安全套附带的润滑油又少得可怜，几乎起不了什么作用。  
埋在他颈间的脑袋动了动，好像是点了点头，咬他的力道也放轻了点。  
班伏里奥顺着脊柱抚了抚帕里斯的背，示意他再放松一点，自己又往里送了送，从颈间又传来几声低低的呜咽。他和帕里斯维持了这样的姿势好一会儿。帕里斯的肠道实在是绞得他也发疼，不知道身下的这个小猫儿又忍受了多少痛苦。

直到帕里斯重新从班伏里奥的颈间抬起头，侧过头去亲班伏里奥的脸颊，班伏里奥才敢握着帕里斯的腰小心翼翼地动起来。  
“唔……嗯呜……快一点……班伏里奥……”帕里斯在喊班伏里奥的名字时，包裹着班伏里奥的内壁明显地收缩了一下，班伏里奥被快感刺激到，眼前有一瞬发白，于是他开始更加大开大合地抽插身下人，内壁和性器的摩擦将一波一波的快感冲入两人的脑髓。  
两人的胸膛也因动作一次次地分开又碰上，心跳声仿佛通过紧贴的躯体达成了共振，“砰砰、砰砰”，与帕里斯后穴的收缩一样富有节奏，与帕里斯口中逸出的欢叫声一样悦耳动听。  
“啊…！慢一点…慢一点儿…！”帕里斯夹紧了腿，寄希望于能以此稍微让班伏里奥不要抽动地这么快，两条手臂无力地挂在班伏里奥的背上，不痛不痒地胡乱地挠来挠去。  
班伏里奥此时当然不会再理睬这轻微的求饶，只会更加卖力地抬腰——撞击，把自己的欲望冲撞进帕里斯的更深处，把帕里斯逼得发出一声更高过一声的浪叫。  
“呜……班伏里奥，求求你……”帕里斯迷茫地抬头看着班伏里奥，蕴满水汽的眼睛让班伏里奥着迷，他再一次俯下身亲吻了帕里斯，从眼睛吻到嘴边。  
班伏里奥把胀得发紫的性器整根抽出，把帕里斯的腿掰得更开，好让自己下一次能更深地再次没入。  
“啊啊……快、快进来……”突然的空虚让帕里斯不适应极了，被扩开的后穴空洞地一张一合。帕里斯一个劲地抬腰想要凑近班伏里奥，他还想要更多班伏里奥，他想要被班伏里奥填满——  
“……呜！”然后班伏里奥直直地再次整根贯穿入帕里斯的肠道，快感冲昏头脑，帕里斯整个人都绷紧了，他胡乱地抓班伏里奥的头发，挠班伏里奥的背，仰起头想要大口大口地呼吸，却只能吐出破碎的吐息。  
然后又是一次整根抽出再整根没入，帕里斯高潮了，再一次地。他颤抖着将白浊洒到班伏里奥的小腹上，呻吟的音调陡然拔高，又全部被班伏里奥吞进嘴里，咽进肚里。  
班伏里奥也差点被那一瞬间绞得极紧的内壁给磨得交代了出去，说是差一点，倒也差不离了，那一刻帕里斯高叫着他的名字被他撞上顶峰，班伏里奥就觉得他怕是这辈子再难听到第二次这么撩拨到极致的声音了。  
高潮后的帕里斯瘫软在班伏里奥的怀里呜呜咽咽，四肢八爪鱼一般地缠在他的身上，紧致的后穴还在不受控制地开合，逼着班伏里奥也把他自己交出去。班伏里奥小口地亲着怀中人的额角、眼角、鼻尖、嘴角，终于也在快感的浪潮中射在了帕里斯的体内。


End file.
